List of Dora the Explorer episodes
Dora the Explorer is an American }} that is Nick Jr.'s longest running show, beating out Blue's Clues. The had 8 and 172 episodes in it's run. |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots go on a search to find out if the Legend of Big Red Chicken is real. |dutch_title = Het sprookje van de grote rode kip |dutch_translation = The tale of the big red chicken |german_title = Die Legende vom großen roten Huhn |french_title = La légende du Grand Poulet |german_translation = The legend of big red chicken |hungarian_title = A Nagy Csirke |hungarian_translation = The big chicken |hungarian_airdate = |polish_title = Legenda o wielkiej czerwonej kurze |polish_translation = The legend of the great red hen |portuguese_brazil_title = A Lenda da Galinha Vermelha |portuguese_brazil_translation = The legend of the red hen |spanish_spain_title = La leyenda del pollo gigante |spanish_spain_translation = The legend of the giant chicken |spanish_latin_america_title = El gran pollo rojo |spanish_latin_america_translation = The big red chicken |not_translated = Croatian |swedish_title = Legenden om den stora kycklingen |swedish_translation = The Legend of the Big Red Chicken |ukrainian_title = Легенда про великого червоного півника , Lehenda pro velykoho chervonoho pivnyka |ukrainian_translation = Legend of the Great Red Cockerel }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots help a lost baby bluebird find her mom. |german_title = Mama – Dringend gesucht! |german_translation = Mama - Urgently wanted! |hungarian_title = A Fontos Lopás |hungarian_translation = The important robbing |hungarian_airdate = |japanese_title = 迷子の青い鳥, Maigo no aoi tori |japanese_translation = Lost Blue Bird |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Zabłąkany ptaszek |polish_translation = Stray bird |portuguese_brazil_title = Achados e Perdidos |portuguese_brazil_translation = Lost and found |russian_title = Голубое дерево, Goluboye derevo |russian_translation = Blue tree |spanish_spain_title = No te pierdas |spanish_spain_translation = Do not miss |spanish_latin_america_title = Perdida y rescatada |spanish_latin_america_translation = Lost and rescued |not_translated = Croatian |ukrainian_title = Загублене і знайдене, Zahublene i znaydene |ukrainian_translation = Lost and found }} |writer = Valerie Wash |synopsis = Dora and Boots investigate a strange sound coming from Yellow Valley. |german_title = Das gewaltige Hicksen |german_translation = The tremendous hiccup |hungarian_title = Hikk-Bumm-Óhhh |japanese_title = ナゾの音, Nazo no oto |japanese_translation = The sound of mystery |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Głośno-cicho |polish_translation = Loud-quiet |portuguese_brazil_title = Que Som é Esse? |portuguese_brazil_translation = What sound is this? |russian_title = Таинственный звук, Tainstvennyy zvuk |russian_translation = The mysterious sound |spanish_spain_title = ¿Que es ese ruido? |spanish_spain_translation = What is that noise? |spanish_latin_america_title = Hic-Boom-Ohhh |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots decide to go swimming at the beach. |german_title = Strandabenteuer |german_translation = Beach adventure |hungarian_title = A tengerparton |hungarian_translation = On the beach |japanese_title = 海に行こう, Umi ni ikou |japanese_translation = Let's go to the sea |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Na plażę |polish_translation = To the beach |portuguese_brazil_title = Praias |portuguese_brazil_translation = Beaches |russian_title = Спасательный круг, Spasatel'nyy krug |russian_translation = Lifebuoy |spanish_latin_america_title = Playeros |spanish_latin_america_translation = Sandpipers |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots are on the search for the ice cream truck. |german_title = Eis, wir wollen Eis! |german_translation = Ice cream, we want ice cream! |hungarian_title = Mindenki Fagyit Akar |hungarian_translation = Everybody wants ice cream |japanese_title = アイスクリーム屋さんを探せ, Aisukurīmu-ya-san o sagase |japanese_translation = Look for the ice cream shop |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = My chcemy lody! |polish_translation = We want ice cream! |portuguese_brazil_title = Todos Queremos Tomar Sorvete! |portuguese_brazil_translation = We want ice cream! |russian_title = Грузовик с мороженым, Gruzovik s morozhenym |russian_translation = Truck with ice cream |spanish_latin_america_title = Todos gritamos por un helado |spanish_latin_america_translation = We all scream for ice cream |not_translated = Croatian |ukrainian_title = Уперед по морозиво, Upered po morozyvo |ukrainian_translation = Forward on ice cream }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots help Azul win a new whistle for the big race. |german_title = Das Eisenbahnrennen |german_translation = The railway race |hungarian_title = Choo! Choo! |japanese_title = 機関車のレース, Kikansha no rēsu |japanese_translation = The race of trains |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Ciuchcia |portuguese_brazil_title = O Apito do Trem |portuguese_brazil_translation = The whistle train |russian_title = Маленький поезд, Malen'kiy poyezd |russian_translation = Little train |spanish_latin_america_title = Choo Choo |not_translated = Croatian |ukrainian_title = Навздогін за поїздом , Navzdohin za poyizdom |ukrainian_translation = Get on the train }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots are on the chase for the Pirate Pig's treasure chest. |german_title = Die Schatzinsel |german_translation = Treasure island |hungarian_title = A Kincses-sziget |hungarian_translation = The treasure island |japanese_title = 宝さがしに行こう, Takarasagashi ni ikou |japanese_translation = Let's go on a treasure hunt |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Skarb piratów |polish_translation = Treasury pirates |portuguese_brazil_title = Ilha do Tesouro |portuguese_brazil_translation = Treasure island |russian_title = Сундук с сокровищами, Sunduk s sokrovishchami |russian_translation = Treasure chest |spanish_latin_america_title = La isla del tesoro |spanish_latin_america_translation = Treasure island |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |spanish_spain_title = La isla del tesoro |spanish_spain_translation = Treasure island |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Carin Greenberg Baker |synopsis = Dora and Boots must find three little piggies and give them their presents back before Swiper swipes the gifts. |german_title = Die drei kleinen Schweinchen |german_translation = The three little pigs |hungarian_title = Három kismalac |hungarian_translation = The treasure island |japanese_title = 三匹の子ブタ, Sanbikinokobuta |japanese_translation = Three little pigs |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Trzy małe świnki |polish_translation = The three little pigs |portuguese_brazil_title = Três Porquinhos |portuguese_brazil_translation = Three little pigs |russian_title = Три поросенка, Tri porosenka |russian_translation = Three piglets |spanish_latin_america_title = Los tres cerditos |spanish_latin_america_translation = The three little pigs |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |not_translated = Croatian |ukrainian_title = Троє поросят, Troye porosyat |ukrainian_translation = Three piglets }} |writer = Leslie Valdes |synopsis = Boots loses one of his boots in the Big River. |german_title = Der große Fluss |german_translation = The great river |hungarian_title = A Nagy-folyó |hungarian_translation = The Big River |japanese_title = ブーツのブーツ, Būtsu no būtsu |japanese_translation = Boots' boots |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Wielka Rzeka |polish_translation = Great River |portuguese_brazil_title = O Grande Rio |portuguese_brazil_translation = The great river |russian_title = Рыбалка, Rybalka |russian_translation = Fishing |spanish_latin_america_title = El gran río |spanish_latin_america_translation = The great river |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots travel to Blueberry Hill to search for blueberries. |german_title = Auf Beerensuche |german_translation = On a berry hunt |hungarian_title = Áfonyavadászat |hungarian_translation = Blueberry Hunt |japanese_title = ブルーベリー狩り, Burūberī kari |japanese_translation = Blueberry hunting |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Na jagody |polish_translation = The berries |portuguese_brazil_title = Caça às Frutas |portuguese_brazil_translation = Hunt for fruits |russian_title = Поиск черники, Poisk cherniki |russian_translation = Searching for blueberries |spanish_latin_america_title = La hora de la merienda |spanish_latin_america_translation = The teatime |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |not_translated = Croatian |ukrainian_title = Шукачі чорниць, Shukachi chornytsʹ |ukrainian_translation = Blueberry Finders }} |writer = Chris Gifford |synopsis = Dora and Boots help Wizzle recover his lost wishes. |german_title = Ein Sack voll Wünsche |german_translation = A sack full of wishes |hungarian_title = Wizzle kivánságai |hungarian_translation = Wizzle's wishes |japanese_title = 願いがかなう星, Negai ga kanau hoshi |japanese_translation = Star wishes come true |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Życzenia Uchatka |polish_translation = Lion wishes |portuguese_brazil_title = Pedidos Mágicos |portuguese_brazil_translation = Magical question |russian_title = Колодец желаний, Kolodets zhelaniy |russian_translation = Well wishes |spanish_latin_america_title = El Wizzle de los deseos |spanish_latin_america_translation = The wishing Wizzle |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |not_translated = Croatian |ukrainian_title = Бажання Візла, Bazhannya Vizla |ukrainian_translation = Wish Wizard }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots set off through the woods to deliver a basket of treats to Abuela. |german_title = Der Überraschungskorb |german_translation = The surprise basket |hungarian_title = A nagymama háza |hungarian_translation = The grandma's house |japanese_title = おばあちゃんのお見舞い, O bāchan no o mimai |japanese_translation = Grandma's sympathy |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Domek babci |polish_translation = Grandma's house |portuguese_brazil_title = Casa da Vovö |portuguese_brazil_translation = Grandma's house |russian_title = Бабушка, Babushka |russian_translation = Grandmother |spanish_latin_america_title = La casa de la abuela |spanish_latin_america_translation = The grandmother's house |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |not_translated = Croatian |ukrainian_title = Бабусин будинок , Babusyn budynok |ukrainian_translation = Grandmother's house }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = It's Boots' special day and Dora has a big party waiting for him at her house, but first they have to get there. |german_title = Die Überraschungsparty |german_translation = The surprise party |hungarian_title = Meglepetés! |hungarian_translation = Surprise! |japanese_title = ブーツのバースディ・パーティー, Būtsu no bāsudei pātī |japanese_translation = Boots' birthday party |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Urodziny Butka |polish_translation = Boots' birthday |portuguese_brazil_title = Surpresa! |portuguese_brazil_translation = Surprise! |russian_title = День рождение, Den' rozhdeniye |russian_translation = Birthday |spanish_latin_america_title = ¡Sorpresa! |spanish_latin_america_translation = Surprise! |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Chris Gifford |synopsis = Benny needs sticky tape to fix a hole in his hot air balloon. |german_title = Kuhflug und Klebeband |hungarian_title = Ragasztószalag |hungarian_translation = Tape |japanese_title = 何でもOKガムテープ, Nani demo OK gamutēpu |japanese_translation = Everything's okay with duct tape |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Taśma klejąca |polish_translation = Adhesive tape |portuguese_brazil_title = Fita Adesiva |portuguese_brazil_translation = Adhesive tape |russian_title = Помощь друзей, Pomoshch' druzey |russian_translation = Help friends |spanish_latin_america_title = Cinta ahdesiva |spanish_latin_america_translation = Adhesive tape |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Boots' new ball rolls down a hill, and Dora and Boots have to stop it. |german_title = Der Springe-Springe-Ball |german_translation = The jump-jump-ball |hungarian_title = A pattogó labda |hungarian_translation = The bouncing ball |japanese_title = ブーツの青いボール, Būtsu no aoi bōru |japanese_translation = Boots' blue ball |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Bardzo skoczna piłka |polish_translation = Very bouncy ball |portuguese_brazil_title = A Bola Saltitante |portuguese_brazil_translation = The bouncing ball |russian_title = Мячик башмачка, Myachik bashmachka |russian_translation = Ball shoe |spanish_latin_america_title = La bola rebotona |spanish_latin_america_translation = Bouncing ball |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora tells us a story on how she first got her backpack. |german_title = Rucksack-Zauber |german_translation = Backpack spell |hungarian_title = Hátizsák! |hungarian_translation = Backpack! |polish_title = Plecak |polish_translation = Backpack |portuguese_brazil_title = A Mochila |portuguese_brazil_translation = The backpack |russian_title = Рюкзак, Ryukzak |russian_translation = Backpack |spanish_latin_america_title = Mochila |spanish_latin_america_translation = Backpack |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots help Mami Bugga Bugga get home with a cookie to feed her 10 babies. |german_title = Käfermamas Keks |german_translation = Beetle mama's cookies |hungarian_title = Bugga Bugga |japanese_title = 待ってて赤ちゃんブンブン, Mattete akachan bunbun |japanese_translation = Waiting for Baby Buzz |japanese_airdate = |portuguese_brazil_title = Bugga Bugga |polish_title = Robaczki |polish_translation = Worms |russian_title = Букашка Мама, Bukashka Mama |russian_translation = Mom bug |spanish_latin_america_title = Bugga Bugga |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots help Baby Red Fish who is trapped in a tide pool get home. |german_title = Fisch an Land |german_translation = Fish ashore |hungarian_title = Partra vetett hal |hungarian_translation = Fish out of water |japanese_title = レッド・フィッシュの赤ちゃん, Reddo fisshu no akachan |japanese_translation = Baby red fish |japanese_airdate = |polish_title = Na ratunek małej rybce |polish_translation = Rescue angelfish |portuguese_brazil_title = Peixe Fora D'água |portuguese_brazil_translation = Fish out of water |russian_title = Красная рыбка, Krasnaya rybka |russian_translation = Red fish |spanish_latin_america_title = Pez fuera del agua |spanish_latin_america_translation = Fish out of water |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Making a wish on the first star in the sky, Dora and Boots have to rescue it when it falls. |german_title = Kleiner Stern |german_translation = Little star |hungarian_title = Kicsi csillag |hungarian_translation = Little star |polish_title = Gwiazdka z nieba |polish_translation = Star from the sky |portuguese_brazil_title = A Estrelinha |portuguese_brazil_translation = The little star |russian_title = Звездочка, Zvezdochka |russian_translation = A star |spanish_latin_america_title = Estrellita |spanish_latin_america_translation = Little star |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Valerie Wash |synopsis = Dora and Boots must go into a storybook to rescue a prince from a wicked witch. |german_title = Der gerettete Prinz |german_translation = The rescued prince |hungarian_title = Dóra megmenti a herceget |hungarian_translation = Dora saves the prince |polish_title = Dora ratuje królewicza |polish_translation = Dora saves the prince |portuguese_brazil_title = Dora Salva o Príncipe |portuguese_brazil_translation = Dora saves the prince |russian_title = Маленький Принц, Malen'kiy Prints |russian_translation = A little prince |spanish_latin_america_title = Dora salva al príncipe |spanish_latin_america_translation = Dora saves the prince |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Leslie Valdes |synopsis = Dora and Boots help a little frog who has lost his voice. |german_title = Das Froschlied |german_translation = The frog song |polish_title = Kou-ki |portuguese_brazil_title = O Sapo |portuguese_brazil_translation = The frog |russian_title = Лягушку Квакша, Lyagushku Kvaksha |russian_translation = Frog tree frog |spanish_latin_america_title = El Coquí |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots seek the Chocolate Tree and a gift for Abuela. |german_title = Der Schokoladenbaum |german_translation = The chocolate tree |hungarian_title = A csokifa |hungarian_translation = The chocolate tree |polish_title = Czekoladowe drzewo |polish_translation = Chocolate tree |portuguese_brazil_title = A Árvore de Chocolate |portuguese_brazil_translation = The chocolate tree |russian_title = Шоколадное дерево, Shokoladnoye derevo |russian_translation = Chocolate tree |spanish_latin_america_title = El árbol de chocolate |spanish_latin_america_translation = The chocolate tree |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots must hurry to get to a party at the tree house. |german_title = Feier im Baumhaus |german_translation = Celebration in the treehouse |hebrew_title = בית על העץ |hebrew_translation = Tree house |hungarian_title = Irány a lombház! |hungarian_translation = Let's go to the tree house! |polish_title = Domek na drzewie |polish_translation = Tree house |portuguese_brazil_title = A Casa da Árvore |portuguese_brazil_translation = The tree house |russian_title = Голос, Golos |russian_translation = Voice |spanish_latin_america_title = Casa del árbol |spanish_latin_america_translation = Tree house |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = A cruel magician has turned the King and Queen into mountains with a spell. |german_title = Böser Zauber |german_translation = Evil spell |hungarian_title = Szeretlek |hungarian_translation = I love you |polish_title = I love you |russian_title = Небесная звездочка, Nebesnaya zvezdochka |russian_translation = Heavenly star |spanish_latin_america_title = Te amo |spanish_latin_america_translation = I love you |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Pablo loses his magic flute and his farm is in danger of drying up. |german_title = Die Zauberflöte |german_translation = The magic flute |hungarian_title = Pablo furulyája |hungarian_translation = Pablo's flute |polish_title = Zaczarowany flet |polish_translation = Enchanted flute |portuguese_brazil_title = A Flauta do Pablo |portuguese_brazil_translation = Pablo's flute |russian_title = Волшебная флейта, Volshebnaya fleyta |russian_translation = Magical flute |spanish_latin_america_title = La flauta de Pablo |spanish_latin_america_translation = Pablo's flute |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Valerie Wash |synopsis = Boots enters a riddle contest. |german_title = Der Rätselwettbewerb |german_translation = The riddle contest |hebrew_title = קראו למר חידה פותר הכל |hebrew_translation = Mr. Puzzle solves everything |hungarian_title = Hívjon Mr. Riddles-nek |hungarian_translation = Call me Mr. Riddles |polish_title = Zgaduj zgadula |portuguese_brazil_title = Me Chame de Sr. Charada |portuguese_brazil_translation = Call me Mr. Riddler |russian_title = Глупая загадка, Glupaya zagadka |russian_translation = Silly mystery |spanish_latin_america_title = Llámame Sr. Arcertijos |spanish_latin_america_translation = Call me Mr. Riddles |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots warn their friends of an approaching storm cloud. |hebrew_title = סערה גדולה |hebrew_translation = Big storm |spanish_latin_america_title = La gran nube de tormenta |spanish_latin_america_translation = The great cloud storm |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Valerie Wash |synopsis = Dora and Boots find a magic stick. |hebrew_title = מקל הקסמים |hebrew_translation = Magic stick |spanish_latin_america_title = La vara mágica |spanish_latin_america_translation = The magic wand |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots help the jigsaw puzzle wizard, El Encantador, find his missing magic wand. |hebrew_title = החתיכה החסרה |hebrew_translation = The missing piece |spanish_latin_america_title = La pieza faltante |spanish_latin_america_translation = The missing piece |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots join Rojo, the red firetruck, on his first mission to save a little kitten stuck in a tree. |hebrew_title = רוחי - רכב כיבוי האש האדום |hebrew_translation = Spirit - Red car fire extinguishers |spanish_latin_america_title = Red, el camión de bomberos |spanish_latin_america_translation = Red, the fire truck }} |writer = Chris Gifford |synopsis = Dora and Boots head to the Gooey Geyser to save Squeaky. |hebrew_title = ציקי הולך לאיבוד |hebrew_translation = Travelling is lost |spanish_latin_america_title = Se perdió Chillón |spanish_latin_america_translation = He lost screamer |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Valerie Wash |synopsis = Doctor Dora makes a house call to sneezing Benny. |spanish_latin_america_title = Doctora Dora |spanish_latin_america_translation = Doctor Dora }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and her friends form team and play against the big dinosaurs. |hebrew_title = החוקרים הזהובים |hebrew_translation = Gold researchers |spanish_latin_america_title = Los exploradores dorados |spanish_latin_america_translation = The golden explorers |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Leslie Valdes |synopsis = Dora must track down three key ingredients to make a Mother's Day cake. |hebrew_title = מסיבת יום האם |hebrew_translation = Mother's Day party |spanish_latin_america_title = El día de las madres |spanish_latin_america_translation = The day of the mothers }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = When a bird mistakes Map for a stick, it's up to Boots and Dora to rescue him. |hebrew_title = מר מפה הולך לאיבוד |hebrew_translation = Mr. map is lost |spanish_latin_america_title = Mapa perdido |spanish_latin_america_translation = Lost map |spanish_latin_america_airdates = , }} |writer = Ashley Mendoza |synopsis = Dora and Boots dress up as cowboys and ride Pinto the Pony to deliver cowboy cookies to Benny. |spanish_latin_america_title = Pinto, el pony express |spanish_latin_america_translation = Pinto, the pony express |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Leslie Valdes |synopsis = Dora and Boots need to collect 10 yellow tickets at the carnival to win the big prize. |spanish_latin_america_title = La gran piñata |spanish_latin_america_translation = The great piñata }} |writer = Chris Gifford |synopsis = Dora and Boots try to find all the things that make the Grumpy Old Troll not so grumpy. }} |writer = Valerie Wash |synopsis = Map finds a cape and becomes a super hero. |dutch_title = Superkaart! |dutch_translation = Super map! }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = With her new camera, Dora and Boots snap photos for a contest. }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots must retrieve a toy fire truck from the top of Snowy Mountain. |hebrew_title = טיקו המהיר |hebrew_translation = Faster Tico }} |writer = Chris Gifford |synopsis = On Christmas Eve, Dora and Boots head to the North Pole to deliver a present to Santa. }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = When the mail needs delivering, Dora and Boots step up to the challenge. }} |writer = Leslie Valdes |synopsis = Dora and Boots lead a parade to free musical instruments that were locked up by Señor Shush, who doesn't allow music in his village. }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots are on the hunt for cascarones; special easter eggs with confetti and prizes inside. }} |writer = Valerie Wash |synopsis = Dora and Boots need to stop Swiper from stealing Isa's cupcakes. }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora never climbed up the monkey bars. She wants to retry it, she and Boots need to race over to the playground. }} |writer = Ashley Mendoza |synopsis = Dora plays a competitive game of hide and seek with her friends in order to win a trophy. }} |writer = Ashley Mendoza |synopsis = Dora with Boots sets out to find her classroom pet hamster who escaped from it's cage. }}